


New Year's Special 2020

by AsTheRavagerTurns



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, F/M, Family Bonding, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsTheRavagerTurns/pseuds/AsTheRavagerTurns
Summary: Yondu and his space family make their New Year's resolutions just before the ball drops.
Relationships: Yondu Udonta/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	New Year's Special 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year from celticheart72, athena83, Yondu, and the rest of the gang! We’ll be back for Season 3 on March 23, 2020!

“So, Zoe, what’s your New Year’s resolution?” Janis asks from her perch on the arm of Gregg’s chair.

Everyone is sitting around the Quill’s living room watching the New Year’s festivities on TV while waiting for the ball to drop.

Zoe looks over at Yondu and smiles. “Actually I want to learn to pilot the Eclector and Yondu is going to teach me.”

Yondu perks up at that and looks mildly confused. “I am?”

“Yes, Yondu, you are.”

“A’right then, guess that’s okay.” He bunches his eyes then looks over at Gregg. “Wha’s a New Year’s resolution?”

“It’s where you say your going to do stuff better the next year and then never do it.” Peter pipes in. Gamora playfully swats his arm. “What? It’s true.”

Gregg shakes his head. “That’s only when you resolve to do something you have no interest in. It’s supposed to be something you know you need to do to better yourself but might not be something you want to do. I know I need more exercise and I could resolve to go to the gym. That it would be pointless because I have no interest in going to the gym.” He motions to Janis, “Now if I resolved to go on more hikes with your grandmother I would get more exercise and would be something I could accomplish.”

Janis smiles at him.

Rocket snickers. “I’m gonna build more bombs.”

“I am Groot!”

“No, buddy, your resolution can’t be to eat more candy.”

“I am Groot?”

“No.”

“I will have sharper knives.” Drax offers.

Kraglin nods and looks at Nebula, “I’ll, uh, be more firm with the kittens.”

Nebula snorts.

They go around the room until only Yondu is left.

“So what is your resolution for the New Year going to be, Yondu?” Zoe asks with a smile.

He looks at his hands folded in his lap, then looks at everyone sitting around the room. “I’m gonna make sure we spend more time t’gether as a family. Startin’ with bringin’ the Quills and Davison’s on board the Eclector for a trip ta Contraxia.”

Gregg chokes on his water and Janis starts patting his back. 

“Dad, I’m not sure...!”

“Yondu, Contraxia isn’t...!”

“Hey look, that ball thingy dropped. Ain’t it 2020 now?”

Gregg, Janis, Peter, and Zoe all look at each other with a little concern as everyone else starts cheering ‘Happy New Year!’


End file.
